


Goodbye

by Cat2000



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2000/pseuds/Cat2000
Summary: Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the TV series The Umbrella Academy and I’m not making any money from this ficSummary: An in-depth look at Ben’s thoughts, emotions and relationship with Vanya before he leaves for good
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Fandom Battle





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): Spoilers for seasons one and two of The Umbrella Academy; references to violence; references to canon character death
> 
> Author’s Note: I know the scene was shorter in the episode, but…I just wanted to give them a bit longer to say goodbye

Ben closed his arms around Vanya and held his sister. For the first time in a long time…in longer than he could ever remember…he held onto his sister. As his soul splintered and broke and he felt the tether, that had held him to this plane of existence for so long fracture and fray, he held onto Vanya tightly and felt the tears fill his eyes. Felt them spill over.

This was different than how it had felt when he’d hugged Diego in Klaus’ body. This felt more intimate, somehow. Their very souls were embracing.

It didn’t last. It _couldn’t_ last. Even if he wanted to, even if he _desperately_ wanted to stay with his sister; to stay with his family. He couldn’t stay with them. He had to leave. He had to go on; had to go towards the light.

He’d put it off for far too long.

“Will you do something else for me?” Ben whispered, as he held onto his sister and tried to hold on for as long as he could. Tried to stop his soul from running like water trickling through his fingertips.

“Of course.” Vanya hugged him tighter and looked up into his face. “ _Anything_.”

Ben smiled and looked into her eyes. He was still crying, but being here and with his sister made him happy. Filled him with joy. “I’m so glad that I could see you one last time,” he whispered.

Vanya let out a choked sob and hugged Ben tighter. “I wish you didn’t have to go.”

“It’s okay.” Ben closed his eyes. “But…can you tell Klaus something for me?” He cleared his throat. Had to swallow several times, otherwise the grief would overwhelm him. He remembered Klaus calling him back. Asking him to stay. Every time he closed his eyes, he could see the look on his brother’s face. And he’d be lying if he claimed he didn’t know that Klaus blamed himself for Ben not moving on.

Ben had never been able to bring himself to admit the truth to Klaus.

Vanya was watching him; waiting for him to respond. Waiting for him to tell her what he wanted her to do. And he needed to tell her. And as soon as he said those words, he knew that he’d disappear. He wouldn’t be able to see them again. Not Vanya, not Klaus. Not Luther, or Five. Diego or Allison.

He was still selfish enough to want to hold on to his siblings for as long as possible. To hold onto his sister for as long as possible.

“I miss you.”

Ben looked at Vanya’s face, into her eyes, and smiled gently. He gave her a gentle squeeze and admitted, “I miss you too. I miss _all_ of you. But I’m glad I can talk to you again this one last time.” And it was true. Even though he was hurting, even though he knew he could never go back…he knew it was worth it just to have this opportunity to…. “I can say goodbye to you properly.”

Vanya’s smile was tiny and trembling, but it was still there. “I never got to say goodbye to you when you died. I’m glad we can say goodbye now.” She hesitated. “What if I can’t stop myself, Ben? What if I destroy the world? What if I can’t control it?” She swallowed visibly. “I was so dangerous, Dad had to get Allison to…to….”

“I believe in you.” He couldn’t hold on any longer, but he had to tell her this last thing. “Tell Klaus something for me?” he whispered in her ear. “Tell him that I chose not to go into the light.”

And then he was gone.

** The End **


End file.
